NARUHINA TRU WURB STORI III
by NHSS4evar
Summary: FOLLWOING TEH EEVNTZ DAT TRANSPIRD IN THE CRACKWHORE CASLE, OUR HEEROES R THRWON INTO ANOTHRE WAYLD ADVETNUER WHAILE THRYRIN 2 PROTCT TEH INFINAIT LURB DEY HOELD FRO EACH OTHRE FROM SUCKURA ZOMBIES! SQUEL 2 MAI OTHAR FICS!


HAI GUYZ! I WANA TANK YOUZ ALL 4 YUR SUPORT! I NOW DAT LOTS OF PEOPLES COMPLANE ABOOT MAH SPELLINGS. I ASQUED MAH BRUDDER TOO TIPE 4 ME. WII REELLY WURKED ARD ON EET AND HOPE YOU ALL AG REE! I FINK DAT TEH WAI I WROTED BE4 IZ MOAR KAWAII DOUGH!

NAO TEH REEL STORII BGNINZ! EYE HOEP U GAISE R GUNNA NJOII DIS 1 ASS WLEL!

-------------------------------------

After vanquishing the vile temptress Suckura of the pink hair, Naruto and Hinata departed the tacky surroundings of the pink castle to seek out Yamato to build them a love nest for their growing family. However, all was not well in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. From out of the shadows, a form appeared. It was the Fifth Hokage. She sneered down at the fallen form of her apprentice with contempt. "You have failed me yet again Suckura!" she spat. "Although, I guess it was expected. Hinata's love for Naruto is so great that her boobs have grown to be even bigger than mine..." Tsunade's face twisted in jealousy as she approached the corpse of her once pupil.

"Perhaps all is not lost. She may prove useful to us in death." came a sinister, yet alluring voice from the shadows. Tsunade quickly spun around and all she could see was two crimson spots in the darkness.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Tch...that happens when you defy true love, Suckura. Am I right, Hinata-chan?" stated Naruto and cuckled. With that, Naruto turned around and lay his arms around his wife. "You're right, Naruto-kun. Now, we're finally free...". Hinata plucked up all of her courage and kissed Naruto, who was finally hers.

- - - - - - - - - -

Tsunade wasn't quite sure how Hanabi had managed to come up behind her so stealthily, but she was impressed.

"Hmm, Hyuuga Hanabi. How can Suckura be useful in death?" Tsunade questioned.

"Her being dead means we can use her to take down Hinata-hime-chan without worrying about pushing Suckura so hard that she will die," the young girl replied, looking disgustedly at the corpse of the evil pink-haired wrench. Suckura was so ugly. She almost wanted to spit on her ugly, flat body.

"What do you have against Hinata-dono?" Tsunade asked skeptically. Nobody with a right mind would ever lay a finger on the Angel of Konoha, the loving, motherly, sexy girl that was Hinata.

"Ever since Hinata-sama-san took down Pain and rid the ninja world of Akatsuki, as well as marrying Naruto and giving birth to Hiruto and Nanata, the strongest children ever seen in Konoha, father has taken away my title of heir to the Hyuuga Clan and given it to my sister."

Since Hanabi was the wicked backstabber of the Hyuugas, the chakra in her blood glowed red like blood, making her eyes look red, like blood. Everything about her presence was disgusting, like blood. Even her hair was black...like...dark blood. (Yeah!)

Hanabi put a glowing red hand down onto Suckura's lifeless, small and puny chest and cried, "Evil-Wicked-Unpure-Non-gentle FIST!!"

Red chakra lines appeared all throughout Suckura's body, running evil, wicked, unpure and non-gentle signals to her mind.

"I'm impressed," Tsunade noted. The young kunoichi had managed to revive Suckura, even if the pink witch was the most hated girl who lived in Konoha evar. "But now what?"

As the nasty and disgusting Suckura opened her red (like blood) eyes, Hanabi smiled evilly as she looked at the direction of Naruto and Hinata's house.

"Now, we clone Suckura."

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were enjoying their newfound marital bliss. After a marathon love fest with her Naruto-kun, Hinata left her husband exhausted in bed as she effortlessly made her way to the nursery despite still being pregnant with four. She sat down by her two wonderful children to nurse them. The sustenance of her milk was unlike anything known to man. Hiruto and Nanata had grown in a mere 2 months to the size of toddlers.

The two showed such promise that Iruka-sensei had done what he could to get an exemption to allow them entrance into the academy. As the two children suckled on their mother's ever expanding bust, Hinata beamed with pride as she marvelled at the amazing grades in their report cards.

"Soon" she thought, as she ran her hands tenderly through their hair, she would give birth to the remaining four and be able to get pregnant again!

The soon-to-be-again-mother blushed in delight as she pondered on what names to give her blessed-by-kami children procreated with her one and only true love, destined and foreseen in the predictions of the databooks. She blushed again and started immediately planning dinner: ramen soup, ramen juice, sided by ramen biscuits.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Urgh..._it_ looks uglier than before.." Tsunade grimaced with pain as she looked at the Suckura clone's deformed face. She could swear, if you looked only one second more at her face, she'd start feeling nauseous. "Tsunade-sama...I know that it hurts just by looking at..._it_, but we need Suckura to destroy Naruto and Hinata's true love and canoness. She's our only hope..." replied Hanabi and raised an eyebrow. Neither Hanabi nor the Fifth Hokage knew exactly whether _anything _was able to put the pure love down, also known as "NaruHina".

"But we have to try!" said Hanabi with a determined look on her face. Tsunade noded in agreement. "Arise, Suckura clones!" commanded the Hokage. Hanabi could clearly see the jealousy in Tsunade's eyes. She was jealous because her boobs were smaller than the Hyuuga heiress' ones.

To gaze upon so many Suckuras was also too much to bear for the Fifth Hokage. She recoiled in disgust, stretching the limits of her facial alteration jutsu past it's limit, revealing a hint at her wrinkled old face. Where her beauty was not even skin deep, the angelic Hinata's pure soul shone through every fiber of her being. Even Hanabi, whose soul was as black as night, felt ill. Nevertheless, they had to act quickly before the conception when her hated sister was at her most vulnerable.

Hanabi and Tsunade looked upon the disgusting and fowl Suckura army with malice showing through every pore in their smaller-then-Hinata's breasts. They snickered as the Suckura army made a hideous noise that hurt their ears, it was so bad.  
"We are the Zombie Horde of Supreme Jealousy!" shouted the group of zombie Suckuras.

- - - - - - - - - -

Later, Naruto sat beside Hinata in a doctor's office. The doctor made notes on a clip board as he examined her body.  
"Well, Hinata-chan, it seems you are so healthy and wonderful that the babies can fit inside your breasts, eliminating the need for an enlarged stomach." She smiled as Naruto massaged her tits, where the four babies were. The doctor looked over to a ultrasound screen, which showed the four babies. The babies moved around inside, touching everything, with two females inside sporting the breasts of a thirteen year old teenage girl.  
"Very powerful babies indeed," the doctor said. "At birth they are expected to be at Chuunin level. Naruto smiled and hugged Hinata-chan, who started to kiss him a a flurry of passion.

Naruto and Hinata lived a wonderful life, with a lot of children, which all had the Byakugan and Kyuubi chakra. They really loved each other and promised that they would stay together for all eternity.

***

Naruto startled as he heard a cry from the kitchen. "Eh? What could have happened? Hinata-hime is only making some ramen for me...", Naruto thought and went to look after his beloved wife.

"What...Hinata?? Are you alright Hinata-chan??" Naruto ran to his raison d'être with a furious look on his face. A Suckura zombie had just attacked her, but Hinata seemed to be alright. Alone looking at the Suckura zombie made him understand what's going on. He knew that it had been _too_ peaceful lately. He and Hinata had already been wondering when Suckura was going to try to ruin their true love and happiness again.  
"Naruto-kun...what's the meaning of this?" asked Hinata and looked up at Naruto. "Suckura..", Naruto thought to himself, "Can't you accept true love?"

"Hinata...I don't know how Suckura came in. She shouldn't be able to as we sprayed our house with Anti-Suckura spray, but this time...something's different. It's like as if she gained a new power." explained Hinata's one true love. Hinata could clearly see the anger and she also knew that Naruto could turn into 4-tails Kyuubi again, but she would Jyuuken him back. She would do anything for him!

"Naruto-kun, does that mean..." "Yes, Hinata. We are heading to Suckura's castle. Now. We need to or else other Suckura zombies might come in and steal my ramen or kill our babies.

- - - - - - - - - -

Entering the castle with their children in tow as no one in the entire world was worthy to babysit the awesomeness of Hiruto and Nanata, the couple decided to split up to cover more ground. Hiruto and Nanata would stay with their mother to protect her as they investigated the top floors while Naruto would search the basement.

***

Just as Naruto had thought he had scoured the entirety of the dungeons, the torches flickered for a brief moment before revealing thousands of Suckuras surrounding his position. They had been hidden by genjutsu! They chanted in unison "Naruto... we love you!"

Naruto was in shock. Could it be that Suckura had come back from the dead out of pure love for him? Without his Hinata-chan-hime-ko-sama around, he was oblivious and thus unable to interpret his own feelings. He fell to his knees confused and disoriented.

Suckura's dungeon smelled like flat. For Hinata, Hiruto and Nanata, the stench was a warning sign that the pink-haired wrench was somewhere in the vicinity. The three above-jounin shinobi turned on their Byakugans (which were the strongest and most powerful ones ever seen in the history of any of the Hyuuga clan members).

Hinata gasped when she realized the Suckuras were everywhere in this room, expertly hidden by the darkness of this non-bosom-worthy residence. As the zombies stepped out and came into view, it was apparent that their chakra had been altered. Not only could Hinata tell, after half a split-second of using her Byakugan, that none of these were the original Suckura corpse, she could also tell that Suckura's alread-nasty chakra had been infused with an even more evil and deadly substance. The viciously red lines that ran through the Pink Witch's body (including her glowing red eyes) also indicated as much.

_Somebody...somebody more evil than Suckura put her up to this. But who?_

Hiruto and Nanata instantly came in front of their mother defensively. Hinata grabbed her breasts, where her unborn babies grew, and realized she was helpless: without Naruto around.

While Naruto and Hinata were at the mercy of the Suckura zombie clones, two figures were watching from the outside of "The Castle of Crackwhore", also known as the castle of the evil witch Suckura. They stood behind one of the many & differently shaped windows. They were all shaped after the characters she has been paired up with. Some of them even were _female._

"Hinata is completely worthless, now that she and Naruto are seperated" Hanabi scoffed and pointed amused her finger at Hinata. She always knew that she, Hanabi, was better suited as the Hyuuga heiress, but since Hinata married her Naruto-kun, she started to develop A-rank Jutsus, which eventually convinced their father of _her_ becoming the heiress. Wondering what Naruto was feeling like, Hanabi used her Byakugan to check up. The younger Hyuuga chuckled. Naruto looked damn confused and sweated as if he had a fever.  
"Tsunade-sama, you're truly a genius!" Hanabi began to laugh. Everything was going according to plan.

"Of course, I am", Tsunade joined the laughing, "Something like this happened before. Naruto and Hinata were at a S-class mission, but the enemy managed to disunite them. When Kotetsu and Izumo told me about that, I couldn't believe it and checked upon that myself. But just as I entered the battlefield, I knew that their mission failed..."

_How pathetic they looked like! Both were crouching and muttered gibberish like "Without..Hinata....no.....ramen..." and "N-Naruto-kun.....without you....m-my e-e-xistence....is i-insignificant.."_  
Tsunade snickered. Even Hinata's tits shrunk and exactly the same was happening now, too! If their plan works, she'll be the one with the biggest tits in the world again!

***

At another side of the castle, a certain Uchiha was watching the display of a several dozen Suckura zombies circling his rival and friend Naruto.  
"Suckura...loves...Naruto...? But according to Databook 3 she's still in love with..."

Sasuke felt betrayed. He pressed next on his iSasuke until he got to the Linkin Park tracks and stealthily made his way to the nearest bathroom to lay in the bathtub and slit his wrists.

Nanata and Hiruto were hard pressed to defend their mother from the hordes of Suckuras. Having no boobs had left ample room for lungs apparently and the zombies' screaches were bone-chilling. Suddenly, 6 Zuckuras (Zombie Suckuras) dropped down from the ceiling surrounding Hinata! Her byakugan still activated, she tried to do a kaiten but her boobs were still so big that her hands could not reach past them! Her life flashed before her bulbous veined eyes. She recalled all the times she was observing Naruto as he showered, or dressed and it made her nipples go hard. It then came to her. She yelled out "8 trigrams 256 boob bludgeons!"

"What!?" Tsunade and Hanabi's eyes widened. _This _was definitely _not_ going according to plan. Heck, they even didn't know of the existence of such Jutsu! "Damn you, Hinata!" Tsunade muttered and punched the wall. Is _that_ the power of love?

"Tsunade-sama, what are we going to do now?" Hanabi interrupted Tsunade's thoughts. The Fifth looked down to the former Hyuuga heiress. Now that Hinata was free, she would definitely seek Naruto out.

***

"Hiruto! Nanata! Are you two alright? We have to find your daddy!" Hinata-chan exclaimed._Naruto must be alright or else life wouldn't be worth living anymore._

Hiruto and Nanata's jaws dropped. They always knew that their mother was awesome, but that Jutsu, they just saw, was beyond that. "Mom, when my boobs get bigger, you will show me how to do that, right?" Nanata hoped her request could be fulfilled some day. "Of course, Nanata" Hinata smiled warmly at her daughter and repeated "But first, we need to save your dad!"

The three ran through the halls of Suckura's castle, which reminded them rather of a maze. Searching for Naruto seemed almost futile. Almost.

Something just seemed fishy about the castle. Hinata just knew that Naruto was near them. "But why…why aren't there any doors or whatsoever?" Hinata grimaced and leaned against the wall. Suddenly a thought striked her like a lightning.

_Could it be…__a genjutsu…?_

Hinata used her Byakugan and saw the impossible: The evil witch Suckura tried to seduce her husband!

Naruto stared in shock, the sight of a naked Suckura bringing memories of the worst years of his life, when he had a good relationship with team seven and liked Suckura. She traced a finger down her body and Naruto snapped his eyes shut.

"NOW!!!" screamed Hanabi, who came behind Naruto and hit him with an evil red Juuken. Naruto cried in pain as he fell to the ground, while Tsunade landed by Hanabi and Hinata screamed, trying to get to Naruto. Hiruto and Nanata looked upon eachother and slapped their hands together in a clap form.  
"Loveton: Searing combined heart blast no jutsu!" they shouted together, shooting a blast that blew the door from its hinges. Suckura, the original, was there and Hinata, in a scream of rage, charged towards her with chakra filler breats.  
"Thousand Emo cuts!" shouted Sasuke, with blood dripping from his wrists and a red lightning ball in his hand. He shoved it into Hinata's stomach. "No one gets my Suckura! I just killed your babies!"  
Hinata touched her breasts and said, "They're up here. My babies are fine!"

"What?" Tsunade wondered and turned around.

_What's Sasuke doing here? Why is the real Suckura here..?__ Didn't she kill her so Hanabi and her could create the Suckura zombie clones?_

"Suckura!", Tsunade shouted, "What's the meaning of this?"

The evil witch, who should have been dead, stood right in front of her and smiled sinisterly. "Hahahaha…Tsunade-sama, do you really think _that_ killed me? Don't make me laugh! Nothing can take my existence out." Suckura chuckled.

That wasn't the whole truth, though. There was indeed something that could kill Suckura…

***

"Naruto-kun! Please pull yourself together! You never loved Suckura! In fact you always hated her and cried, because she emotionally abused you all the time! It's a genjutsu, Naruto-kun!" Hinata closed her eyes.

_Naruto-ku__n…Can my…my love reach you?_

"Hinata..-chan…-sama….-hime..!"

Suddenly, Naruto got an intense feeling in his heart and shouted: "Loveton: Tru wurb no jutsu!"

Naruto became even faster than in sage mode and soloed all the Suckura zombie clones that stood in his way to his only love Hinata.

It was then that by using his sharingan that Sasuke had seen the massive amounts of chakra welling up in Hinata's bosom. For fear of going blind he smirked smexily. "Chidori nagashi!" Flashes of lightning pierced her breasts killing the babes inside them! She fell to her knees in despair as Naruto howled to the moon as he went 10 tails Kyuubi! Sasuke and his slave Suckura chose to flee to go have hot, impure but loveless sex as their part in this nefarious plot was now complete.

Tsunade stood perplexed and fearful for her life as Naruto's tails began to flay wildly. Quickly, Nanata and Hiruto devised a cunning plan! They swiftly glomped their mother and suckled her breasts to absorb the life force of their brethren which made them grow to the size of 13 year olds! they then harnessed their new found strength and jyuukened Naruto back to normal!

Tsunade fell to her knees in shame. "I see how much of a bitch I was for following Hanabi's plan. I bequeath to you, Hinata, the title of Hokage for even after your children's death and being drained of chakra, my hooters cannot match yours." At her resignation of defeat, her breasts suddenly dropped to her knees in surrender to the clearly superior Hinata love lumps.

Hinata of course gave the title of Hokage to her Naruto-kun instead. It was never her goal or purpose to become hokage; only to bear Naruto's children in love and tenderness. But there still remained the vile Hanabi...

TO BE CONTINUED in part 4: Meka-Neji!


End file.
